The Day We Met
by Cazuuki
Summary: Top student in his class, Sebastian Michaelis was a loner.  Isolating himself against everyone and everything.  Can the new student help him overcome this? SebaSeto


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows in this story… if I did this would be a full-fledged manga (wouldn't that be super special awesome). I do, however, own the plot. So no steally steally, please.

Author's Note: I was sitting at home one day on the computer reading fanfics (hooray!) when I thought to myself: what were the characters of my story like before their series began. Then it dawned on me - they go to school, just like everybody else, to learn how to be cartoons. Thus, my chaotic story was born.

This idea partially belongs to my sister… She had a dream that Sebastian was running down a street (for whatever reason) and he passed Seto going to work. They're eyes met and like every other cheesy romance… the world stopped for a split second and they fell in love instantly. ;P

Thus this cute little one-shot was born…

~*(The Day We Met)*~

Sebastian's long legs carried him swiftly across the school's campus the beautiful fall leaves were completely lost to him as he ran to his class. "I can't believe I managed to get myself into such a horrible predicament!" He sped past other students as he ran at a frightening pace. "I was supposed to be there promptly at seven to help conduct the orientation ceremony!" His fellow classmates watched with wide eyes as the red-eyed demon swished past them, scattering their papers every which way. "So, why, oh, why, did I decide that on this horrendous morning I would schedule to deliver my violin to the campus's repair shop!"

Skidding to a stop in front of the school's open gym doors. "Ah, finally!" He ran at a slower pace as he headed into the gymnasium. "Quite the turn out this year," he mumbled as he jogged swiftly up the small flight of stairs to the stage.

"You're finally here, Sebby-san!" A bright cheerful voice interrupted the black-haired young man from his thoughts. "I thought you would go and abandoned your dear old headmaster." The energetic blond man pulled Sebastian behind the curtains and hugged him for all he was worth. "You know I'm nothing without you, Sebby-san!"

The pale man rolled his red eyes. "Of course not, Kisai-sensei. Now if you'd please get on with the orientation." He gently pried the older man off of his person. "If you don't then I will abandon you."

Tearing up something awful, Kisai nodded softly. "Of course, Sebby-san! First off, however, I must introduce you to the top freshman this year… Seto-chan." The over-exaggerating blond dramatically swung his arms to show Sebastian a thin brunette with icy blue eyes. Leaving his post at Sebastian's side Kisai hopped over to the teen and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. "Isn't he the cutest?" the headmaster rubbed his cheek affectionately against the newcomers.

Everything faded away as Sebastian's fire red eyes met with his icy blue. Swallowing with uncharacteristic nervousness, Sebastian collected his wits and made his way to the smaller teen. "Pleasure to meet you, Seto-chan." He shot the younger boy his most flirtatious smirk and held out his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Pleasure's mine, Sebastian-senpai," Seto took the outstretched hand a tint of an adorable blush painted his perfect cheekbones, and Sebastian swore his heart skipped a beat.

Then, the obnoxious blond headmaster interrupted them. "Awww! Isn't that cute! I'm glad you are getting along… since you're gonna be roomed together this year." Kisai beamed at the two of them before promptly skipping off to initiate the freshman orientation.

_Room with him? _Sebastian mentally growled. _I'm barely keeping myself off the boy now! How in the world am I possibly going to share a room with him?_ He watched the blond headmaster flawlessly perform his normal speech. _I know! I'll just kill Kisai-sensei! It may not solve anything, but it sure as hell will make me feel better._

The headmaster's speech was over before the demon could finish his dastardly plan. "Now, I'll introduce you to the top senior of the last four years… Sebastian Michaelis!" Applause, erupted from the gathered students.

Calmer than he thought possible in his current state of mind, Sebastian made his way to the podium shooting a perfect (and utterly fake) smile to his classmates. Girls and boys alike swooned at the shine of his impeccably white teeth. Sebastian couldn't even express how much their constant fawning disgusted him.

Behind him he heard a nervous shuffling of clothing against a metal chair. _It does, however, have its benefits. _Immediately, the dark-haired young man launched into his usual speech of respect, loyalty, and how to survive their _unique _school.

At the end of it everyone applauded him and his faultless, charismatic speech. Taking a slight bow, he continued, "And now I am very honored to be handing the microphone over to the top freshman student," he glanced down at the paper on the podium for a split second, "Seto Kaiba."

Applause erupted from the students new and old. _Looks like he's already pretty popular_, Sebastian shot Seto a flirtatious smirk as their paths crossed. The older boy took great pleasure in the shiver that visibly ran down the brunette's spine.

Sebastian watched Seto's lips move as he spoke. The way his lips formed soft oh's or gently flicked his tongue as he talked was almost seductive. The speech was almost too quickly for the red-eyed demon.

Seto calmly sat back in his seat profusely refusing to meet his companion's eyes. Sebastian allowed a rare pout to grace his lips at noticing this. _Stubborn little twit, isn't he? Patience _is _a virtue, Sebastian, patience is a virtue…, _the demon mentally reminded himself, as Headmaster Kisai closed the orientation. _I just have to wait a little longer…_

~*(G)*~

The blue-eyed freshman stretched his arms over his head and plopped back onto his new bed. The dorm rooms were small with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room. Far too small for Seto's taste. He glanced around the small room with disdain. The other bed was neatly made with black and red blankets. A shiny violin was perched delicately at the end of said bed and looked worn from use. On the other side of the room was a black laptop sitting on an old oak desk, paired with a comfy looking black chair. Other than that the room appeared sparse.

Seto sat up. _Guess I better start unpacking my things_, with a sigh he unwillingly started emptying his duffel bags.

Unbeknownst to him, as he unpacked Sebastian trudged into the room stopping at the doorway to watch the newcomer rifle through his possessions. "Having fun, yet?" Sebastian asked, causing the younger to jump in surprise.

"Don't do that!" Seto scolded. "You nearly scared me to death!"

Sebastian gave him a soft smile. _He's so cute when he glares like that. _Aloud he said, "Do you need any help?"

Blue eyes studied him cautiously. Not sensing the elder's unholy intentions, Seto agreed and tossed him a bag. "You can put this stuff on the extra desk." He motioned to the small black desk at the end of his bed. "I'll rearrange them later."

For nearly an hour the two boys sat in complete silence. Seto was arranging his clothes in the closet and Sebastian setting out his roommate's school supplies. Finally, when they were done they both collapsed in the middle of the floor.

"Glad that's over with," Seto propped himself up on his elbows to stare at Sebastian's closed eyes. _He isn't _all _that bad after all_. _I mean he did help me and everything_, Seto mused to himself. _Wonder what I could do to thank him?_

As if hearing Seto's inner thoughts, Sebastian cracked one ruby eye open to peer at him. "So… where's my thank you kiss?"

Seto's face turned bright red. His ears felt like they were on fire. "K-kiss?" he stuttered. "I never promised you anything, you perv!" Seto turned behind him to grab a pillow. He then proceeded to whack the older boy repeatedly with it. "What makes you think I'm gonna give you anything?"

After a minute or so, Sebastian began to retaliate with a pillow of his own. They continued their tussle playfully for several moments before collapsing. Seto found himself pinned down to the plush carpet by Sebastian's significantly larger frame. Another blush dusted his cheeks. "About that kiss?" Sebastian drawled out staring into Seto's icy eyes.

"If I give it to you will you leave me alone?" Seto asked, clearly irritated by the older one's tactics.

Sebastian leaned down until there noses were barely touching. "Mmmm… maybe, or maybe not." He slyly winked at the freshman below him.

Brown eyebrows knitted together in frustration. The pink on his cheeks increased with everyone of Sebastian's silkily spoken words. "Just answer yes or no you per-" Seto was stopped mid-sentence when Sebastian's lips collided with his own.

The older of the two took advantage of the opened lips to plunge his tongue into the warm, wet cavern of Seto's mouth. His wicked tongue slowly began mapping out the other's mouth, eliciting a soft moan for the boy beneath him. All too soon for either of them the kiss ended.

Demonic red-eyes studied Seto's expression to gauge his reaction. The brunette was as red as a tomato, his lips still slightly parted allowed soft panting breaths to escape their bruised surface. "Wh-what was that?" he asked, trying to hide his shortness of breath from Sebastian.

"A kiss," Sebastian stated nonchalantly. "What have you never had one before?" Seto vigorously shook his head 'no'. "Aw, isn't that just cute? I got to have your first kiss." Seto had a strong urge to either slap or kiss that cocky smile right off his companion's face. He decided to do the latter, which through the demon for a loop… for a moment.

Both boys began kissing passionately, their hands roaming of the other's body memorizing all the dips and curves of their partner. When the kiss finally broke both of them were breathless and worn. "Wow!" Seto muttered. He looked to his right where Sebastian lay. "That was… intense."

Sebastian nodded in agreement. "Date me." Seto looked at the other confused. "You heard me… be my boyfriend."

"Not if you're gonna demand me to," Seto replied in defiance.

The demon butler sighed. "Fine, _will _you be my boyfriend?"

Seto tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know," he drawled. "You a complete perv with narcissistic tendencies that far extend even my own. You also have an evil streak that far exceeds a mile long. Nor do you like being told what to do and tend to come and go as you please."

The older boy laughed heartily. "You got all that from a kiss?"

"No, the headmaster told me to watch out for you." Seto joined in the laughter.

Sebastian ran his fingers across Seto's face. "You didn't answer my question."

"Yeah," Seto said.

Propping up on his arms to look at Seto, Sebastian asked, "Yes you know or yes you'll date me?"

"Yes, I'll date you." Seto smiled before Sebastian pounced him and began kissing him all over again. _This is gonna be one messed up school year, _he thought to himself.

~*(The Day We Met)*~

Author's Note: Nearly 2,000 words… I didn't know it would turn out to be this long 0.0. Oh well! I hope you like it. I was gonna add a lemon but it just kept seeming rushed. (Might be because I didn't want it be too long lol) Might add a lemon in later… if you review ;P

~Cazuuki


End file.
